


Good Clean Fun

by Fishwichformylove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur convinces Alfred to stay for a little fun in the shower. Gratuitous nsfw human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested shower sex a long, long time ago. And here we are with a silly story with a bad punchline. Enjoy!

“Shhhhhhh.” Arthur peered down the barely lit hall to make sure the other bedroom door was still closed before reaching back to yank Alfred along by his wrist.

“You're crazy! We're going to wake him up. Look, I have to go to work soon anyway, so why don't we just for- mmmph!” Arthur cut off Alfred's loud whispering with a deep kiss, catching him so off guard that he stumbled back against the door frame. As soon as he'd regained his balance, though, Alfred's arms were wrapped firmly around Arthur's waist, and he was reciprocating the kiss with a vigor that completely undermined any of his protestations. When they finally broke apart, Alfred had a dazed look on his face that made Arthur smile smugly.

“Yeah, okay, you win.” Alfred's hands wandered down to grope Arthur's ass as he leaned in for another kiss, but he'd barely gotten half a squeeze in before Arthur was pulling him across the hall and into the bathroom.

Once they were inside and the door was firmly shut, Arthur let Alfred have a few more grabs and kisses before he got the shower going. The pipes sputtered and groaned, and wisps of steam were soon fogging up the mirror. Arthur half expected Alfred to jump right in, but when he turned back, Alfred was still standing with his back against the door.

“I thought you were in a hurry,” he teased, and reached up to take Alfred's glasses off his face and place them neatly on the counter.

“I was admiring the view.”

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then started lifting up his shirt. “I think you'll like it better like this.” He pulled it halfway up his stomach, watching Alfred watch him strip, then coyly lowered it again. “I could use some help.”

Alfred was all too willing to help, pulling Arthur against him, hands on his waist, thumbs massaging soft little circles on the ridges of Arthur's hip bones. Arthur leaned in for a slow kiss as Alfred moved his hands underneath his shirt, gliding up ribs and down the dips and ridges of his spine, fingers grazing the ticklish spot beneath his bellybutton and rubbing across his nipples. Arthur shivered and curled against Alfred with a little laugh. Joining in on the laughter, Alfred finally decided to peel the shirt over Arthur's head, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He smiled again, this time a little sentimental, and pushed some of Arthur's hair behind his ears, then continued downward, tracing the line of his neck, shoulders and collar bone.

“You're really cute with bed head.”

“And you're sexy with yours.”

Alfred laughed a little too loudly, but Arthur didn't have the heart to stop him. “You must really want it bad if you're flattering me.”

“Hmmm, I do.” Arthur impatiently rolled against him again, wanting him to feel how much he needed this, how much he'd needed it since the moment they'd woken and lazily began their morning spooning and whispering. Sometimes the gentle weight and warmth of being held wasn't enough. The constant hunger Arthur had for Alfred was manageably dull most of the time, but when the inevitable fire did begin to burn, sparking from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his fingers and toes, it was a need that required immediate attention.

“God, you're hot when you get like this.” Alfred seemed to have had enough of waiting too, since he was now grabbing at Arthur's ass again, pulling his pyjama pants down with a little difficulty until they were low enough that Arthur could just shimmy them off and kick them aside.

The damp, warm air wasn't nearly as wonderful as the solid heat of Alfred's body against his, so Arthur relished every touch and connection. He couldn't stop himself from rising onto tiptoe with pleasure as Alfred kissed and nipped beneath his ear and down his neck. Raking his fingernails lightly down Alfred's chest and stomach, he settled on massaging Alfred's cock through his boxers in retaliation.

“How do I always manage to be the first one naked?”

“You look better naked?” Alfred quipped, but took the hint and yanked his underwear down and kicked it aside.

“Not possible,” Arthur murmured as he looked down the length of Alfred's body, reaching for his stiffening cock again.

Clearing his throat, Alfred maneuvered Arthur backwards kindly. “Uh, we should get in the shower.”

“Yes, let's.” The tone of Arthur's voice must have conveyed his thoughts perfectly, since Alfred grinned wolfishly. But it was short lived, and Alfred shook his head.

“No- well, yes, that- but no I mean I actually have to shower now or I'll be late for work.”

“Call in and say you're ill.”

Alfred laughed and pushed the shower curtain aside, waiting for Arthur to step over the small tile lip before following. “If I played hooky every time I wanted to stay home and fuck you silly, I'd be fired in a week.”

“And I'd be thrilled.” Arthur let Alfred step into the warm stream of water and start washing, standing back to watch as water and soap flowed down his body in sensual tendrils. Alfred turned his back to him to wash his face sloppily, and Arthur was treated to the sight of his plump rear, speckled with little jewels of water, back muscles working underneath unevenly tanned skin.

“I can hear you objectifying me,” Alfred teased, running his hands through his wet locks haphazardly. “Give me two minutes and I'll be right with you, I swear.”

“Mind if I get a head start?”

“Huh?”

Alfred turned around, squinting to keep soap out of his eyes. With a wicked smirk, Arthur leaned his shoulders back against the tile wall and began stroking his own cock. He played it up a little, letting out a slightly exaggerated groan and biting his lip and arching his back in a way he knew would drive Alfred crazy. It was working, if the look on Alfred's face and his slowed washing were anything to go by. He continued his scrubbing and rinsing, but kept his eyes on Arthur's face or Arthur's hand moving over his cock, only closing them when necessary to avoid the sting of soap.

Despite the sticky cold of the tile on his back, Arthur felt himself getting more and more excited, a tight warmth spreading up into his chest, making him breathe in the thick, wet air faster and faster. He let his head loll against the tile and closed his eyes, a genuine moan escaping his lips as he decided to use both hands on his cock. Just as he was about to open his eyes to see what effect he was having on Alfred, he felt a wet body press against his, and an even wetter tongue swipe at his bottom lip. His compliance was instantaneous, his arms feeling limp and heavy as he lifted them to loop around Alfred's neck, letting Alfred take complete control of the kiss with his tongue, and complete control of his cock with his hand.

Alfred touched him in long, achingly slow strokes half a dozen times before he pulled away and lined up both their cocks in his right hand, his left forearm bracing himself on the tiles by Arthur's head. Knees trembling in a sudden and embarrassing shock of pleasure, Arthur had to press himself even flatter against the wall to support himself and avoid twitching and bucking his hips. It didn't work as well as he wanted, the rough warmth of Alfred's hand and the smooth heat of his cock against Arthur's coaxing rebellious jolts and tremors out of Arthur's muscles. Alfred was just as blissfully lost as he was, leaning in until their foreheads were resting and bumping together, and Arthur could feel the small gust of each of his gasps and pants against his mouth and chin. It felt different than the humid air of the shower somehow, warmer and deeper, and Arthur found himself unable to hold back from kissing Alfred again, disrupting the rhythm of their frottage.

Pulling back with a concerned noise, Alfred rubbed down Arthur's arm and frowned. “You feel really cold. I'm hogging all the water.”

Arthur felt deliriously hot, but nodded. “Here. Switch with me.”

Complying, but choosing not to lean against the cold tile, Alfred started to reach for Arthur's cock again. Arthur blocked his reach, and smirked again as he gingerly knelt on the shower floor. The grout and uneven tiles were painful against Arthur's knees, but he tried not to pay that any mind, focusing instead on the hard, wet cock right in front of his face. He stroked it twice, then ran his thumb over the tip and slit, first one direction, then the other. Alfred's abdominal muscles clenched and he moaned appreciatively.

“Shhhhhhh. We still can't be loud,” Arthur chided, but only made it harder for Alfred to obey by kissing his cock up the side from base to head. He traced the same path with his tongue only once before deciding he didn't want to wait any longer to have Alfred in his mouth. Spreading his lips over the head slowly, Arthur squeezed and pumped firmly at the bottom of Alfred's cock, until finally lips and hand met. He stayed there for several moments, Alfred's cock as far in his mouth as he could comfortably take, swallowing the sudden rushes of excess saliva carefully, enjoying the thick, unique taste of his lover. Unfortunately that  taste was marred by a slight soapiness, but it didn't stop Arthur's own cock from throbbing in excitement.

Twisting his hand up and down on whatever his mouth couldn't take, Arthur set a steady pace, pleased when Alfred twitched and squirmed and tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair. As his fringe was brushed away from his forehead, he made a point of looking directly up at Alfred, whose expression was deliciously dumb and completely overtaken with desire. There were few things that turned Arthur on more than the stupid, vacant expressions Alfred made during sex, and Arthur began to fist his own erection in time to the rhythm of his cock sucking.

Alfred was making more and louder noises, which only excited Arthur further, but they couldn't afford to have his roommate wake up. They'd already been caught having sex in the living room once, and any more disruptions would probably result in Alfred being banned from the apartment. Arthur stopped his ministrations to warn Alfred once more, but Alfred took the change in pace as a signal to take control again. Holding Arthur's head still, Alfred tentatively fucked his mouth. Arthur forgot all about his admonishments, too aroused by being used to resist. He rested one hand against Alfred's thigh to keep his balance, enjoying the clench and release of the muscle as Alfred increased his thrusting efforts. He was careful to never gag Arthur, so completely in control that Arthur felt free to return to masturbating at his own pace.

The louder Alfred got and the more demanding his fucking became, the closer Arthur came to orgasm. He stroked himself faster, enjoying the sensation of the water on his back, the saliva running down his chin, the growing aches in his jaw and knees. Finally, he had to push against Alfred's thigh, and wrench his head out of his grasp, mouth gaping open and a barely choked back moan echoing against the tiles as Arthur came.

Once the orgasmic tremors had ceased, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Alfred's thigh for a moment. Alfred massaged his scalp soothingly until Arthur was composed enough to look back up at him. He stroked Arthur's cheek, and Arthur kissed the palm of his hand, delighted to be looked at with that unique mixture of lust and adoration.

By some unspoken agreement, Arthur returned to his previous task, this time unaided by Alfred's direction. He bobbed his head with increased passion, a hunger for Alfred's orgasm filling the smoldering hole left by his own climax. Swearing more colorfully now, Alfred's muscles tensed and relaxed sporadically. Arthur could tell by his raspy, frantic breathing that he was on the edge of orgasm, teetering over just as Arthur stopped moving, letting Alfred's cum spill into his mouth. He could feel Alfred's cock pulsing against his lips and tongue, filling his mouth with the strange, salty taste that Arthur had sometimes even come to crave.

Arthur waited until Alfred's orgasm was complete before he pulled back, careful not to lose a single drop of cum. Once Alfred was able to focus again, Arthur made a big show of swallowing, then licked his lips. Alfred made a funny, desperate noise and pulled Arthur to his feet, crushing their mouths together in horrifically sloppy kiss. If he was put off by the idea of tasting his own cum, he gave no indication, and Arthur repaid his enthusiasm with his own eager kissing.

“I love you,” Alfred whispered when they parted.

Arthur laughed, and brushed a strand of dripping hair away from Alfred's face. “Oh, that you'll whisper, but everything else...” Alfred rolled his eyes but smiled, and as always Arthur was blown away by how beautiful he was. “I love you, too.”

“God, I really don't want to leave now.”

They both moved in for another kiss, but Arthur jumped at a noise, and turned his face to the side at the last moment, causing Alfred's face to collide with his neck.

“Did you hear that?”

“No, what?”

“I swore I heard the door-”

“I didn't hear anything, c'mere.” Alfred took the opportunity their position presented to kiss down Arthur's neck, but Arthur pushed him off.

“No, Alfred, seriously, I- AGH!!”

Arthur shrieked and jumped as the toilet flushed and a blast of terribly hot water shocked him from behind. Alfred was mostly shielded from the wave, and moved Arthur behind him while trying to peer over the top of the curtain. He growled angrily when he saw who the prankster was, and Arthur heard an all too familiar giddy giggle and then the door slam.

“I'm going to fucking kill you, Gilbert! I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you!”


End file.
